A Lost Girl and Lost Boy Find Tallahassee
by WoodlandsBrat
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots centered around Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, and Henry Mills. Basically, the family that never had a shot finally gets one. #SwanFire #SwanBeliever #CobraFire #SwanFireFamily
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeats**

That little plus sign feels as if it's burned into her retinas. It's been exactly two months Neal's calloused fingertips tenderly caressed her wrist as he secured that damned watch on for her. Eighteen years old and serving a sentence that's not even her own, the young blonde barely pays the prison guard any attention.

Emma Swan is too engrossed within her thoughts. 'Why would Neal do this to her? What about Tallahassee? How on earth is she supposed to raise a baby? How can she be a good mother when she's never had one?' The thoughts are chaotic and full of self-doubt. The soft jingling of keys is what garners her attention and tear-filled aquamarine hues finally focus on something other than the pregnancy test in her hands. The keychain that Neal got for her causes a confused look to settle upon her features. "Looks like someone cares for you. Congratulations, Swan."

For the most part, Emma only emerges from her cell for mealtimes and when a social worker visits. Most of her time is spent reading books out loud. The pregnant blonde's voice is always soft with a lilting quality as her fingers rest over her abdomen. That is until the day she hears that tiny rapid fluttering heartbeat; Henry's heart.

It is that night, after lights out, that the blonde first address the tiny life growing within her. "You are really in there huh, Kid?" A soft little sob, one that is quickly muffled by a shaking hand over her lips, finally leaves Emma as the tight control on her emotions briefly cracks. "This will be the only time we have together, Kid. I don't know how to be a mother or even what a mother's love feels like... You won't remember me but I love you. That's why I'm giving you up for adoption, so you can have the life you deserve."

Each night, Emma, in vain, tells the tiny life she's carrying about Neal. "He just popped up out of the backseat and scared me. I hope you have your... Neal's eyes but you have to love hot chocolate." The tiny little kicks and nudges to her hand lifts Emma's lips up in a sad smile. "I miss him, your.. I miss Neal, Kid. I love him and I always will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting**

'Welcome To Florida'. Tired, bloodshot eyes momentarily focus on the metallic green sign, amused at the large orange that's depicted. A small snort escapes pursed lips at the state's motto, 'Welcome to the sunshine state!' The sound of the windshield wipers fill the silence following Emma's snort. "What sunshine?" Not like she'll get a response, nor did she expect one. Subconsciously, the blonde places a hand over her abdomen, momentarily forgetting she's no longer pregnant. "Almost there, Ki.." And a soft sigh, full of heartache, leaves Emma. "That's right.. it's just me again."

Days turn into weeks, Emma falling into a routine. Each morning, she takes a shower before spending her days searching for Neal. The only problem is that with every false lead and each day that passes; her doubts seem to grow. The blonde is stubborn and she refuses to believe that Neal would just leave her.

At night, in the quiet darkness of her hotel room, aquamarine hues stare at a lock of curling baby hair. While Emma couldn't hold Henry for fear that she would keep him, a kind nurse did give her a lock of his hair. "Are you happy, Kid? I bet you have lots of toys and a real mommy and daddy. Maybe, you even have a brother? A real family that's full of so much love. Yeah.." Unaware of it, a few tears streak down pale cheeks, only to fall in golden curls.

"Neal?!" Calling out to a man walking ahead of her, Emma's exhausted features are lit up in an excited smile. Momentarily questioning why the man doesn't stop, she simply breaks out into a jog, fingers curling around his arm when she catches up to him. "Neal, it's me! It's Emma! I knew you.." Her fingers loosen as the man turns his face towards her. "Sorry but I'm afraid I don't know you." Not Neal. Unable to speak, Emma just nods her understanding and the stranger continues on his way.

'Nearly two years. He's not coming.. I really am alone.' Finally, in the darkness of her Volkswagen bug, her forehead rests against the steering wheel as slender fingers make a fist around the keychain Neal got for her. "I will never let myself get close to anyone else." And it's in that moment, Emma Swan closes herself off to love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Satellite**

Exhausted aquamarine hues scan through the Boston Herald, as a yawn escapes a curly haired blonde. She pushes at a cascade of golden locks before reaching for a blueberry Pop Tart. It takes her a moment before the date is registered, August 15, 2006. Suddenly Emma is no longer tired, rather she's wide awake. "Five years old now." Almost instantly, as if verbally acknowledging the day has power, slender fingers play with the two necklaces that adorn her neck.

"Neal..." Breathing out the name of the man, who still holds her heart, Emma closes her eyes. Allowing herself to remember the most painful day of her life, a soft, barely audible sob end up leaving her. One that sounds suspiciously like, "Kid.." Her fingers curl around the necklaces, knuckles white from the force of her emotions.

She tries to imagine what Henry must look like today. Does he have her messy blonde curls? What about Neal's eyes? Perhaps it's the other way around? As usual, when she begins picturing what their son possibly looks like, thoughts about Neal make an appearance.

No matter how fiercely Emma denies it, she is still wishing for Neal to magically appear. "If only.." The thousand scenarios she's imagined floods her mind.

If only she found him in Tallahassee. If only they could be raising their baby together. If only he loved her enough to stay. If only... if only she could smell the soap on Neal's skin just one more time. If only she could read bedtime stories. If only...

A shaky breath is expelled from her before the fingers clutching at her necklaces relax. Emma stands up before going into her kitchen. A few moments go by as she looks through her cabinets. The sound of a match striking disrupts the silence as she lights a small candle that's stuck in the center of a chocolate cupcake. "Happy birthday, Kid. I'm sending you all my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunions Part 1**

Ryan... "Whatever-his-name-is" really is the least attractive guy in her opinion and the blonde bondswoman is being generous. What he thinks is charming behavior has her forcing a pleasant smile on her features. Unable to make it past the hors d'oeuvres, Emma tilts her head to side and playfully flutters dark lashes framing amused aquamarine hues. "Speaking of family, tell me about your /wife/. I am interested to know if she's aware of this little date."

A sick sort of pleasure courses through her, not only with her mark's realization that his running is over but also that she, a woman, is the one who caught him. "You bitch!" A single blonde eyebrow arches and she remains calm until he flips the table, spilling wine all over her dress. "Now. Now I'm mad." Confidently following her mark, her strides are quick but measured allowing her to catch up with Ryan just in time for him to realize there's boots on his tires. "Hey! I just bought this dress." And using skills that Neal taught her so long ago, Emma quickly secures her mark and is able to collect her bounty.

Cupcakes have become a sentimental thing for Emma Swan. Three times, each year, she buys a cupcake and celebrates three different birthdays; Henry, Neal, and her own. Each birthday, she makes a different wish, usually for Neal or Henry's happiness. As for herself? She normally wishes to make "Kid" proud. This year, this year everything is different. And as she closes her eyes and blows out her candles, Emma Swan makes a wish that changes her life. 'I wish I could have my family back.'

The little boy starring up at her with Neal's eyes can only be, Henry, the little baby she gave up so long ago. Now Henry is standing here in front of her and Emma can't even breath. He is so much like her. Her son.


End file.
